The Science Room
by shadowofddeath
Summary: woop, i'm on a roll! second story today! CainexDiana, one shot, rated T for groping.


_**Everyone remember in **__**GONE **__**how Diana had remembered the time the science teacher felt her up in the corner of her science room and how Caine beat him up? Ever wonder exactly what happened in there? Here's my story :D**_

Diana sat with her snot nosed lab partner, Bug. She hated him. He was always digging his chewed off nails in his nose, and flicking the boogers on the ground. She shivered, and twisted her fingers together. The science teacher, Mr. Lambodis, was passing out last week's big 100 point test. Diana had studied hard, and she didn't want to fail science. Mr. Lambodis placed the test in front of her, and she quickly grabbed it and saw a big red D- on it. She sunk in her chair. After everyone's test was passed out, Mr. Lambodis started to go over the study of biology, when the bell rung. Everyone started packing their things up, including Diana. She looked up quickly at the sound of her name.

"Diana, please stay after class so we can discuss your grade." Mr. Lambodis said. That earned a few giggles from some bitchy girls. Diana shot them a look full of ice and hate, and they shut up and ran out of the classroom. Diana smiled, and sat back in her lab seat. It was the last period of the day, and her bus was always late. Mr. Lambodis started to close the blinds in the science room, and Diana thought it was because he was cleaning everything up after today. Diana patiently waited, and Mr. Lambodis turned off the lights. She froze. She heard the squeaks of his shoes coming near her, and she immediately backed into the corner of the science room, trying to be as quiet as possible. But he turned one light on, a dim small light, and found her. She shielded herself with her books, trying to block him away. She felt his body press up against hers, and he pushed the books down on the floor. He pressed even closer to her, and Diana felt his erect member pulsing on her leg. She tried to push him off, but he was stronger, so he pushed her back into the corner. He brushed some of her hair to the side, and started whispering in her ear.

"Diana Ladris. Such a beautiful, beautiful girl. Breathtaking." Mr. Lambodis whispered in her ear. He moved one hand from the counter, and put it up against her breast. Diana gasped in shock, and tried to back further into the corner. He mimicked every move she made. She tried once again to push him off, but he pushed her back again, this time rougher. Diana whimpered in fear, and he moved his other hand up her skirt. He rubbed both his hands in circles, and Diana had enough. She screamed loudly. The action caught him by surprise, and she used it to her advantage. She grabbed her books off the ground, hit him upside the head with them, and ran out of the science room. He called after her, but she kept running, screaming for Caine.

Caine was in the library after school, studying, as always. He heard someone calling his name, but he ignored it. The voice got louder and closer, and he recognized the voice. He looked up to see Diana barrel through the library doors, heading straight for him. She ran smack into him, knocking them both on the ground. Caine was shocked, and he sat up. Diana was still in his lap, and he realized she was crying. Weeping. Caine sat her up, and she cried into his shoulder. Diana explained what had just happened to her between sobs, and the blood from his face drained. He stood up, helping Diana up without using physical contact.

"Either come with me, or stay here." Caine said flatly. Diana clutched onto his arm, clearly shaken. She had never ever acted like this, ever. Caine walked out of the library, and saw that Mr. Lambodis was about to go down the stairs. Caine raised both palms towards Mr. Lambodis, and the man yelled and went flying down the first flight of stairs. Before he could even recover, Caine went striking again. He threw Mr. Lambodis into the wall, and then tossed him down the second flight of stairs. He knocked down a few school posters on his way down, and Mr. Lambodis lay in a broken heap at the foot of the stairs. Diana smiled slightly, and kissed Caine lightly on the cheek. Caine blushed, and Diana turned to look him in his eyes.

"Thank you." Diana said sincerely. Caine smiled, and they walked away, leaving Mr. Lambodis groaning in pain.


End file.
